No Longer His Bitch
by SarantaRose
Summary: Jacqueline, The Daughter of Gemma and Clay reconnect with her Mother and Father with the help of Jax. After Jacqueline's Abusive Boyfriend beats her in a drunk state, putting her in the hospital, her new found family steps in and takes care of Aaron. After Aaron is Gone, Jacqueline forms a relationship with Opie, How will Jax and Gemma React? Are Opie and Jacq a good match?
1. Author's Note

Hello Everyone,

Let me start off by saying Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story!

I love reading all your reviews, both positive and negative!

This is the first story I have written in nearly four years!

I have revised many of the chapters and changed some of the first chapter, It was pointed out to me the chapters not having names was annoying, so all the chapters now have names!  
There was a major change in the first chapter after someone pointed out Gemma would never give a child up!

I hope you enjoy and I cant wait to read your reviews!

Thanks so much,

SarantaRose


	2. Learning the Truth

As I look across the table, at the woman who I never could bring myself to call My Mother, my hatred grew for her, I looked her up and down, and hated how much I resembled her. I looked over every wrinkle in her face and by the looks of how many she had; she obviously had a rough life.

She opened her mouth and I wanted to ignore her but the words she spoke, cut right through me

"So what did you call me here just to stare at me?"

I just stared blankly at her for a second,

"You know what Gemma, It was obviously a mistake tracking you down, you obviously didn't want me when I was a child and you obviously don't want me in my life now"

A Small smirk formed on her face, a smirk I wanted to beat off her face. She began to rummage in her purse and pulled out a pack of Camel Filters. Lighting up a cigarette, she took a long drag, then exhaled

"Jacqueline, it was never that I didn't want you." I could see that she was getting physically upset

"Then why did you give me up for adoption?"

I could see she was fighting back tears, I was trying to hold it together as well, Part of me wanted to bust out cry and part of me wanted to get up and beat the shit out of her.

"What your aunt never told you the truth? I'm not surprised; she's a dumb bitch anyways,"

"I didn't willingly give you up, DCF Fucking took you"

I just stared at her as I saw tears streaming down her face, I was speechless, I had assumed my whole life growing up, that my mother never wanted me because I was a bad child or that she wanted to party, I had no idea I was taken away from her.

"Why did you never come see me then?"

She took a long drag from her cigarette

"I came and saw you once, after I was allowed to, and I saw the life you had, you had so much that I would have never been able to provide for you, plus I wanted to shelter you from the club"

I walked over to my mother and put my arms around her for the first time in my life, she wrapped her arms around my neck and just cried, I could barely understand her through her crying but I was able to make out her saying how much she loved me and never meant to make me feel this way.

She looked into my eyes, her makeup was all smeared, I grabbed her face and held it in my hands,

"Mom, I have held a lot of anger towards you over the past 20 years, But I can no longer hold it against you, Seeing you like this, hurts me, "

I saw her face light up

"You called me Mom, Oh Jacqueline!"

She hugged me tighter and we just sat there and cried together.

After a few minutes she looked at me,

"Your Father's at the house, we should head over there"

She grabbed her purse and her keys off my kitchen table and motioned for me to follow her, as we got into her car, my stomach dropped, I couldn't believe I was meeting my father for the first time. I almost couldn't breathe!

As we drove up the driveway to their house, it looked like a mansion to me, Beautiful landscape and perfect house, the one thing I have always wanted in my life. As she pulled up to the house, I almost couldn't bring myself to get out of the car. She looked over to the garage where Clay was standing next to his motorcycle; I instantly knew it was my father. Next to him was my brother Jax and a handsome guy with long hair and beard, I found myself blushing a little as a stepped out of the car, towards my father. As Gemma and I approached, I saw Jax's eyes get real big and he began to fumble with the cigarette pack in his shirt pocket.

I saw him look towards the bearded man,

"Uh Op, I need your help inside the garage with my bike, Uh can you come and help me"

I saw on the corner of my eye as my brother and the bearded man walk off towards the back of the house together.

"Clay, Darling, Someone is here to talk to you"

Clay was fumbling with the wiring on his motorcycle, making sure everything was tight,

"Yup Hi, How are you, Bye" he mumbled as he was focused on the task in front of him

"No Clay, This is important"

Clay stood up and looked at me then Gemma

It was almost like Clay could sense what was going on because he stared down at me with this odd look on his face

Clay wiped his hands on his pants, looked me in the eyes and just stared at me for a few seconds

"Jacqueline?" I could see that he had begun to get teary eyed,

"Yes," I stepped towards him because I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and hug him

He stepped towards me and grabbed me, He grabbed me so tight I almost couldn't breathe, but It was well worth it, For the past 20 years I have wanted a father in my life and I felt like I finally had one.

I could hear my mother crying as I hugged my father, I heard someone come out of the house so I turned. I saw Jax leaning up against the side of the garage with a smile on his face, Clay walked over to Gemma and put his arm around her and the proceeded into the house, He looked at me and said "I hope you plan on staying for dinner" then he paused for a second "My Little Girl", I just smiled a little as they began walking towards the house.

Jax walked up next to me and put his arm around me, "I told you everything would work out Little Sis", as he kissed my forehead, "I will always be your Big Brother, and I will always be here to protect you" he said as he hugged me tight,

I could get real use to this family environment even if it means my family is a group of Bikers in a Biker Gang who don't tend to follow the law all the time, but they are still my family!


	3. The Straw That Broke The Camel's Back

"You have never been on a motorcycle?!" Opie said to me, as we all scarfed down our dinner

I just smile and said "Nope, they actually scare the shit out of me"

The room erupted in laughter

Clay placed his hand on my mother's hand

"Well living in this family that will have to change fast" Clay said as he pointed towards Opie

"Opie will take you out on his bike, He's a good driver"

I looked at Opie and smiled

"Would you really?"

Opie sat back in his chair and looked at me with his arms crossed

"Of course I would, get suited up and we can go now!"

I looked over at my mother,

"There's a coat and a pair of boots in the hall closet you can borrow"

Clay smiled and looked at Mom

"Aw, Our Baby Girl is going on her first bike ride"  
The whole room erupted in laughter again

As I laced up my boots, Chibs laughed and put his hand on Opie's shoulder

"Be careful though Jacqueline, Opie has a habit with hitting deer on his motorcycle"

Opie Laughed

"God Dammit, that only happened ONCE and the deer jumped out in front of ME!"

I can't believe what I got myself into, My Whole life I have been scared of motorcycles now I am stepping on a motorcycle with a complete stranger

We walked out into the drive way and Opie walked over to his motorcycle, picked it up off the kickstand and motioned for me to sit on the back behind me, Scared and shaking I put my hand on his shoulder, swung my leg over, and sat as close to him as I could, He laughed and looked back at me and said  
"you don't have to hold on that tight, It has a backrest"

He then started it and a huge smile formed across my face.

Mom looked at me and laughed

"Now you know why woman on the back of Harley's always have a huge smile on their faces" Everyone laughed as Opie reeved the engine and prepared to take off. Clay walked over to Opie and put his hand on his shoulder

"Be Careful, Don't scare her to bad, I want her to come back"

I wrapped my arms around his waist and we began to take off down the street.

The wind in my face felt wonderful and I actually felt safe. He looked back at me and I could hear him say

"Having fun?"

I giggles and said "I am, you're a good driver"

He laughed and told me to hold on

He gave it some throttle, and I held on, placing my head on his shoulder, I felt so relaxed, and Opie turned out to be a really nice guy. We drove a small loop and ended up back home shortly; I got off the motorcycle with a huge smile on my face and gave Opie a huge hug after he parked the bike.

"Oh Shit, What Time is it, I have to get home, My Boyfriend is going to be home soon from work"

Clay looked at me and said "Its 7:30"

"Shit I need to go home now"

Mom and I walked towards the car and Jax grabbed my arm  
"Sis, if Aaron ever touches you, Let me know, He will be Six feet in the ground"

I smiled, gave my brother a kiss on the cheek and took off in the car with mom towards the house.

We pulled up to my house about ten minutes later and I could see Aarons truck in the drive way,

"Shit Mom, I have to go, Call you later"

As I began to get out of the car, My Mother grabbed my arm and I looked back at her

"Jax told me how Aaron can be, if you need anything, Call"

"Of course Mom"

I shut the car door and ran towards the house, I dreaded what was on the other side of the door and I hoped because he had been home for an hour already that he was passed out. I put my key in the door and slowly opened the door, I sighed as I could see he was well awake, Sitting in his chair slouched, watching TV with a bottle in his hand.

I slipped in and threw my keys on the counter

I made sure my cellphone was in my pocket and I began to clean the house up

"Where the Fuck have you been"

I heard him say as he took a sip from the bottle in his hand,

"Well I went out in did a little shopping"

He got up out of the chair and threw the bottle at the wall

"Don't Fucking Lie to me Bitch, I say you on the back of some motorcycle on my way home from work, like you were some Biker Bitch, Who the fuck were you on the motorcycle with" He said as he grabbed me

"Get the fuck off of me" I said as I pulled away from him.

He slapped me in the face and fell to the ground,

He got in my face and began to scream at me, and began hitting and kicking me.

I grabbed my cell phone out and dialed 911, just as I hit send, He hit me so hard upside the head, I went unconscious. Everything went black as I lay in a puddle of my own blood.


	4. Learning to Move On

I woke up to the feeling of someone rubbing my forehead, I tried turning my head to the right to see who it was, but the brace on my neck prevented me from doing so. I looked at the foot of my bed and saw my Mother, Clay, Opie and a few other club members I didn't recognize, it took me a few seconds to realize I was in the hospital. I could see my father began to get impatient because he was pacing at the end of my bed.

He put his hands on the end of my bed, and leaned towards me

"What the Fuck happened" he said as he sat down on the end of my bed

I looked at the wall, then at Jax then back at my father

"Aaron saw me on the back of the motorcycle with Opie,"

Opie shook his head

"Jacqueline, you don't deserve this shit, he's done it before, and you need to find a man that is going to treat you right"

I looked at the ceiling, I didn't want to listen to them, I knew they were right, but the last time I tried leaving him, he stalked me for weeks

I looked over at Jax, then at my mother

"Last time I tried leaving him, he stalked me"

Jax laughed and stood up,  
"Oh don't worry about that, we got that covered"

Jax stood up, him and the other club members began to walk out of then room Clay kissed my mom on the forehead and said "Be right back Love, We have some business to take care of" they all left, and I was alone with my mother.

My mother came and sat next to me, I began to cry and she just held me, I was so scared but I knew that I couldn't continue going on like this, My mother assured me everything was going to be alright and that I didn't have to be scared anymore.

The Roar of motorcycles filled the streets, they road in pairs of two as they pulled up to the dark house.

Jax got off the motorcycle first, followed by Clay and the rest of the members, then a black truck pulled up side them and some took a weapon.

Jax kicked in the front door to find Aaron sitting on the couch,

Opie lead them all in, Aaron looked scared shitless, like he had just seen a ghost

"Who the fuck do you all think you are?"

Clay laughed

"That's not important Asshole"

Opie grabbed him off the couch by his shirt collar

"So you like to beat on woman huh? You think your Woman is a Bitch, We're about you show you Bitch, you Little Bitch",

Opie Punched him in his face and he fell to the ground, the other members began to beat on him and after a few seconds, he stopped moving, Opie, Jax and Clay Spit on him and Jax Grabbed him by the hair

"Fuck with my Sister, You Fuck with Us" he said as he slammed him to the ground.

Opie began to pour gasoline around and handed Clay a match, Clay dropped the match as they left and the whole house began engulfed in flames in seconds, Jax was the last one to leave, as he walked out he just smile and shut the door behind him.

"Ta Ta Asshole" he said before closing the door

They all rode off into the night, with the glow of the house burning behind them.

I looked towards the door and saw Jax, Opie and Clay entering, Clay put his arm around Mom and Jax sat on the corner of my bed as Opie stood beside me. Gemma Smiled and Kissed my Father on the cheek

"Everything is taken care of Darling, You might have nowhere to live, but Aaron is gone"

I looked over at Jax with a confused looked on my face

Jax just smiled

"The house went, Up in flames"

"The house belonged to Aaron anyways" I laughed a little and looked over at Opie

Jax looked at Opie then back at me

"Opie has extra room at his place, you should stay with him for a little bit, and the Doctor already said you could be released tonight"

I looked over at Opie

"That's perfect I said, Opie makes me feel safe"

Jax looked at me, "Ooohh, looks like someone has a crush"

I blushed a little and threw a pillow at him.

"I am going to take off for a little bit, bring the bike home, get the car, clean up a little bit, the house is trashed, I don't do much cleaning these days.

Jax followed Opie out and my father and mother stayed with me to keep me company until Opie could come back and get me.

Jax followed Opie outside and Jax lit up a cigarette. Jax looked over at Opie then the ground.

"My Sister has been threw a lot of shit, Treat her right, Watch out of her and don't try and fuck her, If you do, I'll have to rip your nuts off"

Opie laughed

"Dude, Don't worry about it, we have been friends for years, you know me better than that"

Jax gave Opie a hug and Opie and Jax took off in the night and opposite directions.

I sat in bed and watched television for about an hour, when Opie showed back up, He had changed and he actually looked nice, He had black jeans on and his colors. Mom and Dad kissed me on the head and told me goodnight and left. Opie helped me out of bed and onto my feet, He helped me into his truck and off to his house we went

"My place isn't exactly luxurious, since my Wife was killed and her parents got the kids, I haven't exactly had the urge to want to clean and take care of the place"

I looked down at the floor,

"I'm Sorry to hear about your wife" I said as I looked towards him, I could barely make out his silhouette in the darkness of his truck.

"It was a long time ago; I have learned to deal with it"

We pulled into his driveway which was a small ranch style home, I couldn't make out the color since it was so dark out, but from what I could see the house was in some disrepair.

We began to walk up to the house and he unlocked the door, everything was dark and he switched on the light.

The living room had a small beige couch that looked like it was ten years old, there was a small coffee table with a bunch of pizza boxes and cans on it. Behind the couch was a counter filled with even more pizza boxes and alcohol bottles, followed by the bedroom and the bathroom in back. We stepped in and I could tell by the looks of everything he had tried to clean up fast, but ran out of time. He threw his jacket on the ground and turned on the TV.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked me as he began to clear all the pizza boxes off the coffee table.

"I'll have some water I guess"

I sat down on the couch and leaned against the side of it,

He handed me a bottle of water and sat next to me,

"That's a real nasty bump on the side of your head" he said as he reached towards the mark

"Yeah, Not the first time I've had one either"

He put his hand on my hand and looked me in the eyes

"You don't deserve to be treated that way"

I sort of laughed and looked towards the ground,

"Well Shit Happens I guess"

The room went silent,

"Well I have decided that I will sleep on the couch, you can have my bed, I made the bed before I came back to the hospital, so it's all clean"

Opie Curled up on the couch with a small blanket, I Placed my hands on his shoulder

"Thank you for everything Opie" a small smile formed on his face

"You're welcome" he smirked

I walked towards the bedroom, and turned on the light,

There was a queen sized bed, a dresser overflowing with clothes and a wall full of naked woman posters and motorcycle posters.

I laughed and thought to myself, "wow this surely is a man's bedroom!"

I turned the light off, Crawled into bed and looked out the window, I could see the moon shining through the shades and before I knew it I was fast asleep.


	5. Building Trust

I woke up to the sun shining on my face through the broken shade, I sat up in bed and looked around, Remembering the events of the previous day, I walked out of the bedroom in nothing but the t-shirt I had been wearing the day before. There was blood still covering most of the Tshirt, since, most of my clothes went up in the fire, I was stuck with the clothes on my back.

I looked into the living room and could see Opie was still sleeping, I decided to not wake him and I proceeded into the kitchen to make coffee, I got a pot of coffee going, and walked into the living room. I saw Opie sleeping with his back facing me and could see the massive tattoo on his back. I ran my fingers over all the letters and it must had woken him because he turned over and looked at me

"Hey you, how did you sleep?"

"Slept like a baby, I hit the pillow and I was out"

"Do I smell Coffee?" He asked as he sat up on the couch

"Yes You Do, Are you Hungry, Do you want me to cook you something"

He rubbed his eyes and stood up,

"No, No that's fine, I'll make you something to eat, you just sit back and relax"

I smiled and sat back on the couch, I could get to being treated like this

Opie put his hand on my thigh and pushed himself up off the couch, I blushed a little and pulled my shirt down to try and cover my legs.

As he walked across the kitchen, I noticed his massive arms, he must lift weights or something but he is buff. Tattoos covered his body, For such a buff mean looking guy, he really is a sweetheart.

We began to eat breakfast and Opie turned on the TV to the news.

Stories about the fire plastered the TV, I am grateful the police say it was due to faulty wiring and didn't suspect anything, A Part of me was relieved that Aaron was gone and that he could never hurt me again. Another part of me worried me about what I was getting myself into.

Opie turned off the TV and walked towards the kitchen, poured himself and I a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter, staring at me

"So what do you want to do today?"

I looked down at my nasty clothes and back at him

"Take a shower and do some damn laundry"

Opie laughed

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea"

"I will call your Mother and see if she can send you over some clothes, if you want to jump in the shower"

I yawned and rubbed my eyes,

"Sounds good to me" I walked towards him, I looked up at him, and into his eyes

"Thank you so much for everything Opie,"

I wrapped my arms around him and placed my head against his chest, I was so much shorter than him that he could rest his chin on the top of my head, He hugged me back in a tight embrace and for once in a very long time, I felt safe in the arms of a man, which was sort of unusual for me but I could really get used to it. After a few seconds of embrace, I proceeded to the bathroom. I stripped down and threw my bloodied shirt in the corner of the bathroom, I turned the shower on and stepped into the steam, the warmth of the water felt so good on my skin but also hurt on the bruised and cut areas. After a few minutes of showering I heard a knock on the door. I turned off the water and grabbed the towel hanging on the rack. I opened the door and Opie was standing on the other end of it, He blushed slightly and handed me a pair of woman's pants and one of his t-shirts.

"Your mother dropped these pants off for you" he placed them on the sink and went to go shut the door, but he caught me looking at myself in the mirror.

I stared at myself in the full length mirror in front of me, I was covered in bruises and cuts and I just busted out into tears. Opie walked towards me and grabbed me as a I fell onto the bath floor in complete hysterics. I sat there and cried in his lap as he held me tight, I hated how I looked, I hated what Aaron did to me.

"I hate how I look" I cried harder

Opie grabbed my cheek and looked into my eyes, brushing the wet hair out of my face,

"I Think you are beautiful" he said as he looked into my eyes and brushed my cheek.

We must have sat on the floor for a good two hours as I cried in his lap

It felt so good to be comforted by a man for once.

I just hope I can learn to fully trust Opie as our relationship builds.


	6. MY Future Begins

I grabbed a bottle of gasoline and threw my bloodied shirt into the burn barrel,

As Gemma sat there and watched me, I poured the gasoline into the barrel, struck a match and watched my past go up in flames. It was almost like a huge weight had been lifted off my chest. My Mother stepped towards me, and kissed my forehead

"I am so proud of you, You are such a strong young lady" She embraced me and a few tears streamed down my face, not because I was sad, but because I was happy of the relationship I have built with my family especially Opie.

We walked back to the patio and joined the rest of the gang.

I quietly slipped onto Opie's Lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist as I sat across him with my feet up on the glass patio table,

I looked over at my Brother and Wendy, as much as I hated Wendy and as much as I thought she was a Dumb Cunt, I still liked her more than his last ex. She made my brother happy and I guess that's all that mattered to me. I looked to the other side of the table and saw my mother and father cuddled up together, a small smile formed across my face and I cuddled up more to Opie, I was cold and Opie's body warmth was what was keeping my warm,

"Well Its getting chilly, we Better get heading" Opie slapped my thigh a little motioning me to stand up off him, I walked over and hugged my Brother goodnight, I stared past my brother and gave Wendy a dirty look, I could see my mother saw and she smirked a little, I walked over and Kissed my father good bye and gave my mother a quick hug.

"Keep it under a hundred" Jax said with a laugh

Opie and I laughed as we headed down the brick walkway towards his motorcycle. I don't even remember the ride home honestly, the last time I remember was suddenly arriving home and Opie walking me up as I was snoring on his back. For some reason the Harley always has that effect on me, I don't know if it's the vibrations or just being close to Opie, but it never fails, I always fall asleep. As we walked into the house I threw my purse in the corner by the door and looked up at Opie, I wanted to drag him into the bedroom but I didn't know if I had the energy to. Opie looked at me with a smirk on his face; I call it his Bad boy smirk, because whenever he has it, he's up to no good! I smiled at him as grabbed ahold of his leather vest and pushed it off of him, it hit the floor in a big thud. He wrapped his arms around my waist and he began kissing me, he slowly unzipped my leather vest and threw it on the floor next to his. He placed his hands on my neck and looked into my eyes and whispered.

"Jacqueline, I Love You"

I couldn't believe he had just said that to me, it felt like my heart skipped a beat for a second.

"I Love you too" I whispered softly as tears of happiness streamed down my face. I ran my fingers down the side of his face as He wiped the tears away from my face and kissed my cheek.

He then grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder, I giggled and kicked in the air as he ran towards the bedroom and threw me down on the bed, He slide his hands into mine and began kissing me. I pulled one of my hands away and I began to fiddle with his SAMCRO belt buckle, and couldn't get it undone, He grabbed my hands away and pinned me back down to the bed and got close to my face

"Not yet" he whispered as he began kissing down my neck, A soft moaned escaped my mouth and he suddenly stopped and looked at me

"Oh Goodness, What was that?!" He smirked and said in a smartass voice

I managed to wiggle out of his grip and wrestle on top of him.

I pinned him down to the bed with my knees and arms

I got about an inch from his face and whispered

"Whatcha gonna do now big boy?"

I could feel the erection in his pants pushing against my leg; I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it across the room. He basically ripped my bra off, which distracted me and somehow he managed to get me on my back again,

"You are SO getting FUCKED NOW" The words made me shiver as he began kissing down my neck again, down to my collar bone. I could hear him fidgeting with his pants and then I felt him push against me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as I scratched my nails lightly down his back. He put his arms out on the bed which flexed his shoulders. I ran my hands down his arms and up to his neck. We began kissing again and the rest of the night was filled with ecstasy.

Finally at some point we managed to pass out in each other's arms. I had never trusted someone as much as I do Opie at this moment in time, I just hope I don't end up getting hurt.


	7. Grilled Cheese and Vomit

I haven't been feeling good the past month or so now, I can't tell if it's from all of what I have been to, the fact I have started smoking cigarettes again or what, but everything has made be absolutely sick to my stomach lately.

I looked over at Opie as I sat at our kitchen table and rubbed my head, He could tell I wasn't feeling good and walked over to me and I leaned against his stomach

"How you feeling today babes?"

I just looked up at him and grunted, he gain to rub my head and then I caught a whiff of what he was cooking and it made me sick to my stomach, Grilled Cheese usually don't make me sick, but today I just couldn't handle it, I grabbed my stomach and my other hand was over my mouth, I pushed Opie back, almost vomiting on his shoes, and somehow made it to the sink. He grabbed my hair and held it back, Of course the smell of his sandwich still cooking didn't help, but he was being so sweet. He even put a cold cloth on the back of my neck as I vomited in front of him; somehow he even managed to eat his sandwich!

I finally sat down at the kitchen table, I could feel I looked horrible and I didn't think I had anything else to vomit up anymore, I took a quick sip of water, Opie looked at me, I could tell he wanted to say something but was waiting for the right moment to say it.

"Have you thought maybe you are pregnant?" he blurted out fast

My Eyes just got big and I ran into the bedroom, Sat on the floor Rummaging through my stuff, I began throwing stuff across the room, Opie came in behind me and I was looking for my small pink pocket sized calendar that I mark my cycles in, I finally found it after I had managed to throw everything out of our side table. Opie sat on the end of the bed, as I began counting days, doing math in my head and marking marks and notes on my calendar, After a few seconds my eyes got huge and I dropped the calendar.

I just looked up at Opie

"I-I'm a week and a half late" I barely mumbled out

"No need to freak out yet" he said as he pulled me off the floor, onto the bed. He wrapped his fingers in mine and pulled me close to him.  
"We will just go to the store and get one of those home tests" he said as he kissed me on the forehead

I began to shake slightly,

"Opie, I have something I need to tell you" He brushed the hair out of my face, and looked me in the eyes

"I-m, Scared" I said as I began to cry, He kissed my forehead again

"Everything is going to be okay, I'm here by your side"

I grabbed my wallet off the side table

"It's not that, I-I had a daughter, but she is no longer alive, I don't want to go through that again"

I could tell Opie had no idea what to say, I pulled out a picture out of my wallet, it was from when I was seventeen, It was of my beautiful daughter Ashlynn,

I explained to Opie, My Daughter, What happened to her and how much it ruined me

"She died seven hours after she was born, I had an infection when she was born and it spread through her body, I never even got to hold her.

Opie hugged, I have never told anyone about my daughter, not even Aaron

"Don't Worry, I'm scared too"

We cuddled for a good hour, and finally decided it would be a good time to head down to the store. Opie offered to go and buy one while I took a bath, I kissed him as he went out the door and I slipped into a nice warm bath. My heart skipped a beat as I looked at myself in the mirror naked, thinking a little being could be growing inside of me.


	8. Leather Coats and Pregnancy Tests

Opie's POV*

I threw my leather's on as I walked out the front door, I couldn't believe, that I was going to the store to buy a pregnancy test, Of course I was scared, Not even a year ago, my ex-wife had an abortion and then lied to me about it.

I swung my leg over my motorcycle and drove down to the local drug store. I walked in and began browsing the magazines, of course inching my way towards the pregnancy tests, just as I got to them, Who but anyone walks by me, Gemma….My Heart just about hit the ground, she stopped quick in her tracks and looks me up and down…

"Pregnancy tests Huh? I take it, it isn't for you" I found myself trying to laugh but at the same time I was scared shitless that she was going to hit me or something

"Eh, It's for Jacqueline" I looked down at the floor, scared to look Gemma in the eyes

Gemma reached above me and handed me a blue and white box and handed it to me

"This one is the best" she looked me up and down again, I looked her in the eyes

"Thank you" I began to walk away, with my head hung low

"Op" she said as she grabbed my shoulder

"I know I haven't been there for my daughter, but it doesn't mean I don't care about her, If she is pregnant, do right by her, don't treat her like shit,"

She grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me about an inch away from her face

"If you try anything funny, I swear to god, I'll cut off your cock and shove it up your ass"

I didn't know what to say at this point, and after a few seconds she let go of my shirt.

I just quietly shook my head and began to walk off to pay for the test. I paid quickly and got back on my motorcycle, What Gemma said got me thinking so I decided to stop at the local jewelers before heading back home. I walked in and the jeweler probably thought he was getting robbed, I looked around quickly and a ring instantly caught my attention. I know I have only been with Jacqueline a short period of time but I knew in my heart I loved her. The ring was beautiful; it had three beautiful diamonds with black onxy in the middle. I knew she would love it, I pointed to it in the case and the jeweler took it out. I handed him the money for the ring and walked out with it. I headed home; I couldn't believe how much my life was changing in the past few months. I finally found something to live for in life. I knew she would never do half the shit any of my ex's did. She was a real woman, not a girl and I wanted to make her my wife.


	9. Scrub a DubDub,One Pregnant Girl The Tub

I soaked in the tub until I heard the front door open and shut; I quickly got out and got dressed in my bath robe. I walked out in the kitchen and could see Opie was fiddling with his pocket but I thought he was just nervous because of the whole pregnancy test thing. He placed the bag on the table and sat next to me.  
"So I ran into your Mom today at the store"

I was taking a sip of coffee and almost choked

"Please tell me you didn't tell her"

He looked down at the ground then me

"Well she was kind of the one who helped me pick out the pregnancy test"

I looked at the bag and then at Opie.

"You better hope she doesn't tell my father" I said with a smirk

Opie got really silent, I went for the bag and he grabbed my hand

"I kind of have something to ask you" he pulled his hat off and got on the floor

My heart skipped a beat for a second; He grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes

"Jacqueline, I know we haven't been together long, and I wanted to do this before the test, so you don't think I am doing this just because you're pregnant, I Love you, Will You Marry Me?"

My heart just sank, he showed me the gorgeous ring and I looked at his face and I couldn't resist! He took my breath away and I could barely utter the words yes.

I jumped out of the chair and hugged him tight; he slipped the ring on my finger and held me so tight my feet didn't even touch the ground!

After a few minutes of embracing my mind went back to the pregnancy test, I looked at Opie,

"Well it's the moment we have been waiting for" I grabbed the bag and headed for the bathroom. Opie grabbed my arm and embraced me one last time

I emerged from the bathroom a few seconds later, Opie was sitting on our bed reading the latest Kuryakyn catalog, I sat next to him on the bed with a timer in my hand. We sat in complete silence, until the timer buzzed; I stood up off the bed and slowly approached the bathroom. I looked down at the sink at the test; I grabbed it and slowly turned it over. The big bold letters "PREGNANT" Stared back at me

"Opie" I said in shock as I existed the bathroom, I stood in the door way with the test in my hand, Opie just stared at my waiting for the results

"So?" He began to grow impatient,

I didn't know if I could manage to form the words

"We're, PREGNANT" I screamed as I ran towards him dropping the test on the floor.

He embraced me tight and kissed me on the cheek

I couldn't believe it, I was so happy at this moment in time! We laid in bed and the day. I was still in my bathrobe from earlier and Opie had his leathers still on. We cuddled for the rest of day talking about what the future holds. I didn't know who to tell first, the first person who came to mind was my brother Jax, I wasn't sure how he was going to react, but he was going to find out one day, if I told him or not.


	10. Pregnant and Bare Foot In The Kitchen

Opie's POV

I looked over at my beautiful fiancé and couldn't believe that I was going to be a father! I think this is the one thing I needed to pick me up after Layla, Now is the time to really start to get back life back on track, I looked over at Jacqueline and over at my SAMCRO Vest hanging over on the chair, I sat up on the edge of the bed and put my head in my heads, I felt a warm pair of hands on my back and I looked over my shoulder,

"What's Wrong Baby?"

I looked deep into her eyes and put my hands on the side of her face, she was so beautiful and I was overjoyed with the fact she was carrying my child.

"I Think It's Time to Leave Samcro" I said to her as I stroked her cheek

There was an awkward period of silence; she looked down at the floor then into my eyes

"Just be careful"

I grabbed her in my arms and leaned back on the bed; I pulled her closer to me and began to rub her back

"Everything will be fine, I'm going to call Eric tomorrow and see if they need any help around the lumber yard"

I closed my eyes and could just picture the future with Jacqueline, For Once in my life I was the happiest I could be!

I just hope nothing goes bad to ruin it

We slowly drifted off to sleep and before I knew it, it was morning.

I sat up in the bed, looked around, scratched my head then sat up; I looked down at Jacqueline and kissed her head.

I got dressed and off on my motorcycle I went to see if I could get a real job. As I pulled down the street my mind began to race, I really couldn't have been happier at this moment in time, I have everything I could of ever wanted.

I pulled up to the lumber yard and parked my bike next to the long metal fence by the small construction trailer. I got off my bike and lite up a cigarette, the cold crisp air blew over me and I exhaled, I saw Eric come out of the trailer and as he looked in my direction I waved. He motioned to the person he was walking with and then walked towards me.

"Hey Op, How the hell have you been Man?" He said to me as he shook my hand

I shook his hand back with a strong grip

"I've been good man, I actually came to see if you were hiring,"

Eric scratched his forehead for a second; I could tell he was deep in thought

"Actually we need someone in the field to help log, is that something you would do?

I shook my head

"You start tomorrow", I shook his hand one last time and he walked off because I could say anything else.

I flung my cigarette and got back on my bike,

I couldn't wait to tell Jacqueline, the whole drive home I was thinking to myself all the thing I could buy for the baby and all the things I could do to fix the house up.

I pulled into the driveway and parked next to our Ford Ranger,

I opened the door and saw Jacqueline in the kitchen, A sweet aroma filled the air, apparently while I was gone she had made cookies, I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her

"Cookies?

Well look at you Miss Susie Home Maker, Pregnant and Barefoot in the kitchen" I laughed as I picked up a peanut butter cookie and quickly shoved it into my mouth

She turned towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck,

"Well I start at the lumber mill tomorrow"

Her eyes got wide and a small smile formed on her face

"Really?" I could hear the excitement in her voice

I kissed her nose and rubbed her stomach

"I told you not to worry my love"

I was ready to be a real man and do right by my family, I think now is the time to leave SAMCRO before shit really hits the fan.


	11. He's a Lumberjack and Hes Not Okay

Jacqueline's POV

I sat in the rocking chair in the nursery and just looked around; I was amazing at how well it was looking, little brown owls and trees painted on the walls, the beautiful mahogany crib and all the baby stuff just waiting for a baby. I placed my hands on my stomach and could feel the baby kicking; I heard the bathroom door open and heard Opie walk down the hall, he was all ready for work, with his hard hat on and everything, I looked at him and just smile, He took off his hard hat and to my amazement he had cut his hair, It wasn't completely buzzed off, but there wasn't much there, I pushed myself up off the chair, I am six months along exactly today and I am huge, I feel like the size of a house and I can barely move, I held my stomach and walked towards him, I smiled and kissed him on the lips and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Wow, you took off so much!"

He kissed me again and put his hard hat back on

I followed him into the kitchen and as we came down the hall way, a sharp pain shot through my body, I grabbed the whole and leaned forward in pain,

"Another Braxton hicks?" Opie asked as braced myself against him and the wall

After a few seconds it was over, and I continue my journey to the kitchen,

"Do you want me to stay home?

I handed Opie his lunch

"I should be fine, if it gets too bad, I will call Mom"

I kissed Opie and sat down at the kitchen table,

"I love you so much Jaq" He said to me as he rubbed my stomach

"I love you too baby"

I kissed him one last time and I watched him leave out the door, I heard the Ranger fire up and I could tell he was on his way down the road by the loud sound of the exhaust getting farther and farther away.

I have had a bad feeling since I had woken up, and I hope it doesn't mean I am going into labor, I rubbed my head and headed back towards the nursery.

I began dumping bags and bags out of clothes on the floor in a pile, I sat on a bar stool and began going through all the clothes, folding what I was going to keep and put what I wasn't going to keep in a pile for the good will, I have been overwhelmed with the amount of clothes everyone has been showering me with, I was determined to not know the sex of the child until birth so most of the clothes are neutral. Mom keeps showering me with Boy Stuff, For some reason she is fond of Grandsons, I think it's because she's scared what would happen if another girl was brought into this family, I think there is enough spunk between the two of us that we don't need to add a third girl! Hours and Hours had gone by without me even knowing it, I had looked at the clock and noticed Opie was late calling me at his Lunch Break,

Suddenly a loud knock at the door made me jump, it took me a few seconds to get to the door and I tried to get myself up off the floor the quickest I could, I could tell it was important by the tone of the knock on the door, they continued to knock in a panic

"I'm coming" I muttered out as another Braxton Hick's Contraction hit me hard

I opened the door doubled over in pain, and was shocked to see it was Unser dressed in uniform

"Jaq, Get your coat, A Call just came in from the Lumber Mill, Sometime went Wrong, Op is getting flown to the hospital"

My heard just sank, I was in such shock I couldn't even bring myself to cry, I grabbed my coat and my keys and slammed the door shut

The short walk to the car, not even a word was spoken; my mind was racing of all the possibilities! What if he was dead? What if he was seriously injured!

We got into the car and he put his blue lights on, we began flying down the street, my heart was beating in my chest so fast I feel like Unser could hear it!, He looked over at me and put his hand on my hand

"I don't know much of what happened, I will drop you off at the hospital, I called Jax and Gem on the way to your house, and they will meet you there"

I sighed and squeezed Unser's hand tightly as tears began to stream down my face

"Thank you so much Unser"

We pulled up to the hospital and I could see the helicopter had already made it; I saw a line of bikes in the parking lot and could see everyone was there.

Unser dropped me off right at the front; I jumped out of the car and didn't even look back. I saw Jax and Mom waiting outside and I ran up to them, I jumped into my mother's arms and just began to cry, I couldn't believe what was going on, I was both in Shock and In pain, the pain was getting worse but my main concern at the moment was Opie. As I hugged my mother tight, Jax came up behind me and pulled me close to his face, He began wiping the tears away from my face and kissed my cheek, He hugged me tight as I cried, He whispered in my ear everything was going to be already, but I honestly didn't believe him, I wasn't even sure if I could face what was ahead of me, Here I am six months pregnant and Opie could be dead. My Mother and Jax grabbed my hand and we walked into the hospital hand and hand, I squeezed their hand as more pain shot through my body, I guess if I go into Labor today, at least I am already at the hospital.


	12. MrsWinston

The busyness of the hospital immediately overtook me, The hospital was huge and I didn't even know where to go or who to ask, I went up to the front desk and blurted out without even thinking

"Where the Hell Is My Husband?"

The poor woman behind the counter looked frightened,

"Who is your husband?"

"Harry Winston" I felt so weird calling him Harry,

She began to rummage through some papers, paused for a second and looked up at me with sad eyes

"He was just brought in via Life Star Helicopter; He is being prepped in ICU"

I turned away from her and began walking towards ICU; I knew exactly where it was because that was where I ended up after giving birth to my daughter.

My Brother and Mother closely followed behind me, we stepped into the elevator and not a word was spoken, It felt like it took forever to go up three floors, a surge of pain shot through my body again but I didn't my hardest to ignore it, finally the elevator door open and we were near ICU, I took a deep breath and pushed open the doors to the waiting room, Not a soul could be seen except for the woman behind the counter, I threw my purse down on the chair and wobbled over to the window, she opened the glass and I blurted out

"Where is my Husband, My Name is Jacqueline Winston, I want to see my husband"

I hated this grim look everyone was giving me when I mentioned my husband

I grabbed the counter and doubled over in pain once more, this time the pain was so much worse

"Your husband is being prepped into ICU as we speak, a nurse will come get you to see him"

She shut the glass and I could of fell to my knees if my stomach wasn't in the way, I looked over at my brother and he had a confused look on his face.

"When the Hell Did You and Op get married"  
part of me wanted to scream at my brother, the fact that's all he could say at this moment really pissed me off,

"Unser married us a few weeks ago, in our living room"

Mom's cellphone rang, she flipped open the top

"It's your Father, He's on his way"

She pressed talk and proceeded out into the hall way to talk to him

I began pacing the waiting room, I couldn't wait any longer I was almost ready to go up the counter again and a doctor called my name

I could have jumped out of my skin at this point,

I walked towards him and was prepared to hear the worse news of my life.

"Well Mrs. Winston, He's in pretty bad shape, the worse of the injuries is a fractured skull, with bleeding in the brain, and we are trying to reduce the swelling which is why he is in ICU"

I was relieved to know he wasn't dead, but scared for what the future holds

I could barely swallow

"Caa-n I see him" I was able to mutter out

"Yes, but only once person at a time though"

I wasn't sure if I could prepare myself for what I was going to witness when I got in there.

I looked over at Jax and I could tell he was a nervous wreck as well

I followed the doctor down the hall way, I let out a deep sigh and was trying my hardest to contain myself so I didn't burst into tears, we stopped outside the room,

The doctor looked me in the eyes

"Now prepare you self, It's not going to be a pretty site, Let the nurse know when you leave"

My Heart just sank as he slide open the sliding door and motioned for me to go inside, I stepped inside and could hear the door slide behind me, I moved the curtain out of the way and it took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust, I noticed a nurse in the corner filling out some paper work and I could make out the shape of a bed, my eyes were finally able to adjust and the constant beeping of different machines took me by surprise. I stepped closer into the large room, and the nurse looked up from her paper work, she stood up and walked towards me

"Hello, You Must be Mrs. Winston, I'm Tara, I am going to be Your husband's nurse while he is in ICU"

I shook her hand and looked down at the floor

"I will leave you alone"

She walked out of the room and I was faced with trying to get myself to go over and touch my husband. I walked over to the side of the bed and put my arm on the railing, I looked down at my husband and barely recognized him, His face was covered in dried blood, his head was all bandaged and one side of his face was massively swollen, He had numerous Cuts and bruises all over his body and stitches lined his body, He had huge gash on his left hand that had been stitched up. I got instantly sick to my stomach not because of how he looked, but because I couldn't bare seeing him like this.

"OH Opie" I screamed out as tears began streaming down my face hard and fast, I leaned over the railing and placed my head on his chest, I cried and cried, after a few seconds I pulled a chair up and sat next to him, My face was soaked with tears and I began to rub the side of his face that was swollen, my other hand gently caressing his left hand. I could they had to cut off his wedding band to stitch up his hand, I ran my fingers over where it had been and more tears began to stream down my face. I looked at his battered face and a contraction came over me hard, I could barely contain myself as I yelled out in pain, after a few seconds it went away. I got close to Opie's Ear.

"Opie, I love you so much, Please make it through, For the sake of our child, our child needs you, I need you, you're strong"

I kissed his cheek and the nurse slide opens the door again.

"It's time to change his bandages" I will call you back in when everything is done

I nodded,

I felt like Opie was going to be fine, he seemed to be in good hands

As I began to walk down the hall way towards the waiting room I suddenly got really dizzy, I grabbed onto the wall and slowly made it back into the waiting room, as I did my mother looked up at me

She ran towards me and grabbed me as I almost fell

"Jaq, Oh my god, your bleeding" she said as she grabbed me, I looked down at my pants and they were covered in Blood

"Nurse!" My brother yelled as I began to drift in and out of consciousness.

I was Semi Conscious and I could hear my mother talking to the nurse who was trying to tend to me, I saw them flash a flash light in my eyes and that was when everything went black.


	13. Time Passes So Slowly

I could feel someone rubbing my hand and I opened my eyes fast hoping it was Opie, but of course that couldn't be possible, It was my brother, I looked around the room and could see that I was hooked up to a much of machines, My Mother and Father sat in the corner and after a few seconds of letting my eyes adjust, a doctor came in with a nurse,

"Well Good to see you came to Mrs. Winston"

I felt like I couldn't breathe, I was living my worst nightmare, I suddenly grabbed my stomach, the pain had gone away so I was thinking the worse, the doctor could tell I was panicking

"No Need to Panic Mrs. Winston, the baby is fine, for now"

"For Now?" I looked at the doctor with a questionable look

"You are suffering from placenta previa, That Is when the Placenta grows over the cervix, in most cases it isn't dangerous and woman are brought to full term but we are worried the baby is in distress, you have lost a lot of blood, we would like to prep you for an emergency C-Section"

I could barely breathe; My Mother stood up and grabbed my hand

"But Doctor, can't that be dangerous?"

"If we wait any longer, the baby could go into full distress and that would be much worse"

Tears began to stream down my face

I always thought Opie would be here to see the birth of our child but I guess I was facing this alone.

I shook my head and squeezed my mother's hand,

The Doctor left the room to go get prepped, the nurse began to prep me the C-section, I leaned over the bed and hugged my mother tight as they prepped me with anesthesia, I looked at the nurse as she and my mother helped me lay back down in the bed.

"Can My Mother and Brother come in with me?"

"If they prep in"

I looked at my mother and then at my brother as they walked out of the room to get prepped to join me.

After a few minutes I could feel my legs, I looked over at the window and all I could think of was Opie and our Child.

Time passed by so slow and the nurse came back to wheel me down the hall, as we began to approach surgery I began to get worried when my brother and mother were nowhere to be found. The door closed behind me and I was worried, scared and just wanted to know my unborn child was okay.


End file.
